


killjoy ( fnaf )

by kiiyuwu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Inspired by Music, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Multi, Other, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiyuwu/pseuds/kiiyuwu
Summary: in which some idiot young adults find out the secrets of a rumored "haunted house" themselves.be warned! this fanfic has dark topics such as gore and suicide. (including religion and god)( lowercase intended! )
Collections: Five Nights at Freddy's





	killjoy ( fnaf )

"the heart of him who has understanding seeks knowledge, but the mouths of fools feed on folly." -proverbs 15:14, the bible 

\-- killjoy [ a FNAF fanfic ]  
by kiiyuwu

!! i do not own FNAF nor the songs used in this story. i only own the characters and plot. !!

"three strikes, honey im home! three voices come from the gramophone." 

song playlist;

\- honey im home, ghost  
\- appetite of a people pleaser, ghost  
\- amygdala's rag doll, ghost  
\- lost umbrella, inabakumori/inabu cumori  
\- candle queen, ghost

"glowing red in a black and white scene, the one and only, candle queen" 

note: there will be slow updates haha,,,,, please do be patient <33


End file.
